mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Dash
'' '' Rainbow Dash is a pegasus pony and one of the leading characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is responsible for maintaining and clearing the skies in Ponyville. She is also a huge admirer of the Wonderbolts and dreams of joining their flying group. She represents the element of loyalty. Personality Rainbow Dash is a boisterous pony, often bragging about her talents and accomplishments. However, she is also an unfailingly loyal friend. She is very competitive, often challenging others to various contests. Despite being somewhat lazy, often shown napping or slacking off, Rainbow Dash is a very accomplished pony, with a variety of aerial tricks to her name. She has also displayed qualities of helping others by attempting to help Apple Bloom gain her cutie mark in Call of the Cutie. Another quality she has displayed is being a good adviser by providing advice about how to obtain a cutie mark to the Cutie Mark Crusaders in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Although, her aforementioned laziness occasionally gets in the way of helping others, such as in The Ticket Master, she does her best to overcome it. Despite Rainbow Dash's confidence, she reacts poorly to failure, or even the possibility of failure. In Fall Weather Friends, Rainbow Dash got extremely upset over losing a simple game of Horseshoes to Applejack, stating that she "hates losing". Later on during the Iron Pony Competition, she eventually resorted to cheating when she felt she was about to lose. In Sonic Rainboom, she initially put on a face of overwhelming bravado about the Best Young Flyer competition but soon revealed she was absolutely terrified of making a fool of herself, to the point where she briefly lost her sanity, almost refused to perform, and messed up several of her routines. Hasbro.com Description: Capable and athletic, Rainbow Dash lives for adventure! When any problem should arise that involves traveling to distant lands or dealing with a magical, mysterious beast, Rainbow is the first to volunteer! Brave and bold, anypony who has ever seen this rainbow-haired Pegasus in the air has been left in jaw-dropped awe of her speed, agility, and, well, her confidence. She's quite positive she's the fastest pegasus pony alive, and truth be told, she probably is. Yes, she's a bit proud, and a bit mischievous, and often lazy for somepony obsessed with speed, but when the chips are down, and danger is a-brewing, Rainbow Dash always, always comes through, proving time and time again that she is a true hero! Hubworld Description: Rainbow Dash lives for adventure! Whenever there's a problem that involves danger, distant lands, and mysterious beasts, she's the first to help. She's bold. She's brave. She's also a bit proud and mischievous -- but wouldn't you be too if you were the fastest Pegasus around? Skills Rainbow Dash is shown to be a very accomplished flier, being both agile and fast in the air. She can clear the skies of Ponyville "in ten seconds flat" (now a popular meme). She has also spent much time honing impressive and flashy aerial acrobatic maneuvers, including the Rainblow Dry (a mini-tornado that sucks away moisture), the Super Speed Strut (in which she pantomimes running on the ground while flying at high speeds), the Fantastic Filly Flash (an impressive nose-dive followed by a swift recovery) and the Buccaneer Blaze (which is apparently far too amazing to show onscreen, and somehow produces an incredible explosion of light). Rainbow Dash can fly fast enough to conjure up small tornadoes and rip water droplets from the clouds. She uses this ability for another feat by flying through clouds and using the rain to create a rainbow against herself on landing, although this trick has no known name. Rainbow Dash's signature move is the Sonic Rainboom, depicted in the aptly-titled episode Sonic Rainboom. This is the second time she has performed this (the first was in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, which deals with the main characters' past), but is the first time it is shown. Before Rainbow Dash performed the Sonic Rainboom, it was considered a myth/legend. Her ability to create the move suggests she can fly at over Mach 1, as the Sonic Rainboom is obviously inspired by the Sonic Boom phenomenon. Call of the Cutie shows Rainbow Dash with a black belt in karate, although she does not appear to actively display martial arts skills characteristic of this level throughout the series. It is plausible that she had donned the belt in order to provide the appearance of being an appropriate coach despite not actually possessing the relevant skill. History When Rainbow Dash was younger, she attended the Junior Speedster flight camp. As recalled in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Rainbow Dash defended Fluttershy from a pair of bullies (who had previously given Rainbow Dash the nickname "Rainbow Crash") by challenging the two to a race. In the ensuing contest, Rainbow Dash performed her first Sonic Rainboom, not only gaining her own cutie mark, but setting in motion the events that would cause Fluttershy and their future friends to gain their own cutie marks too. Sometime later, Rainbow Dash moved out of Cloudsdale to take up the position of Weather Patrol, being responsible for the skies above Ponyville. She apparently is to keep the sky clear of clouds for special events such as the Summer Sun Celebration, and make sure that Ponyville has clear, sunny mornings (although Spike states that she rarely gets up early in the morning). She lives in a cloud-house near Ponyville, which has the same design elements as Cloudsdale. Rainbow Dash first appeared in Friendship is Magic, part 1, accidentally crashing into Twilight Sparkle. She then joined Twilight Sparkle and the other ponies in Friendship is Magic, part 2, on the quest for the Elements of Harmony. On the way, Nightmare Moon took on the form of The Shadowbolts, a dark copy of her personal heroes, The Wonderbolts, and solicited Rainbow Dash into joining them and abandon her friends. Rainbow Dash remained loyal to her friends and declined their offer, which earned her the element of loyalty. In The Ticket Master, Rainbow Dash was one of several ponies pestering Twilight Sparkle for the extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala, her reason being a chance to audition for The Wonderbolts who would presumably perform there. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie decided to play pranks on others in Griffon the Brush Off. An old friend of Rainbow Dash came for a visit. She was a griffon named Gilda, who knew her since her days in the Junior Speedsters flight team. At the time when Gilda was visiting Ponyville, Rainbow Dash was unaware that the griffon was being mean and rude to the other ponies behind her back. After seeing how the griffon acted towards her new friends at Pinkie Pie's party in Gilda's honor, Rainbow Dash realized that Gilda isn't her true friend, and broke off their friendship. Relationships Twilight Sparkle – As someone who admires physical skill, Rainbow Dash doesn't have a lot of respect for Twilight Sparkle's more intellectual skills, and is quite openly mocking on occasions; however, Twilight Sparkle takes this in stride. Rainbow Dash has admitted that Twilight Sparkle’s magical skills are very impressive, as well as finding her fun to be around when her nose isn't buried in a book. Fluttershy – Despite both being pegasi, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy couldn’t be more different, and Rainbow Dash can often be short tempered with Fluttershy’s meekness and cowardice. Despite this, the two are good friends, and Rainbow Dash clearly appreciates Fluttershy’s patience and support; in return, she tries to teach Fluttershy to be more "assertive" and looks after her. They have known each other since they were very young, having both hailed from Cloudsdale and being part of the same flight camp as fillies. Applejack – Applejack and Rainbow Dash are fierce rivals and firm friends, who are often seen together and even more often seen fighting and bickering. They enjoy a lot of friendly competition and their feuding can get quite intense- both have engaged in trash talk, cheating and outright brawls; but always end up laughing it off when the dust settles. The two both act very tomboyish, and typically have a disregard for what might be considered feminine traits and tendencies. Pinkie Pie – Rainbow Dash is the most open of the ponies in not understanding Pinkie Pie at all, and in Griffon the Brush Off, she went to extreme lengths to avoid spending time with Pinkie Pie. However, the two eventually discovered a mutual love of practical jokes, and Rainbow Dash has ended up enjoying Pinkie Pie’s eccentric personality and sense of humor, even if her hyperactivity and weirdness often irritates her. Like most other ponies, she is also a big fan of Pinkie Pie's frequent parties. She frequently comments on Pinkie Pie's odd behavior with the phrase "Pinkie Pie, you are so random!", one example of this in Swarm of the Century when Pinkie Pie was trying to gather up instruments for her solution to the pest problem. Rarity – Rarity and Rainbow Dash are very different in some respects; whereas Rainbow Dash is very athletic and always on the move, and doesn't mind getting dirty, Rarity tends to prefer more collected activities, not being nearly as rough-and-tumble as Rainbow Dash. Despite this, the two hold a strong respect for each other and don't let each other's differences get in the way of being friends or cause arguments, unlike Rarity's and Applejack's more adversarial relationship. Rainbow Dash doesn't mind Rarity's skills with "girly stuff" and has been seen going to Rarity's for a makeover, albeit generally accompanied by expressions of annoyance at the 'standing around' part of the process. In Sonic Rainboom, when the two participated in the Young Flyers' Competition (with Rarity having acquired temporary wings thanks to Twilight Sparkle's magic), Rainbow saved Rarity's life when the latter ruined her wings in the sun above Cloudsdale (since she couldn't walk on the clouds); Rarity declared Rainbow the best flier, with Rainbow quickly forgiving Rarity for upstaging her in return. Scootaloo – Scootaloo, the pegasus pony of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, idolizes Rainbow Dash. While Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle are the younger sisters of two ponies from the main cast, Applejack and Rarity, respectively, it was thought by some of the fanbase that Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash were related; but the show's creator has confirmed that they are not , and that 'Rainbow Dash isn't the kind of character who would treat a younger sibling as well as younger siblings are expected to be treated in MLP'. On occassion, Rainbow Dash has acted like a big sister figure toward Scootaloo, at one point affectionately refering to her as "squirt". This idea is furthered when she appeared alongside with Rarity and Applejack to congratulate the Cutie Mark Crusaders for their performance in The Show Stoppers. In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, it was revealed that Rainbow Dash's first Sonic Rainboom ever attempted allowed all the other main character ponies to gain their own cutie marks, symbolizing that Rainbow Dash and the others had a magical bond before they even met. Appearances :See also character appearances Rainbow Dash appears in all episodes so far except episodes eight, fifteen, and seventeen, with only a background appearance in episodes eighteen and twenty. Gallery :Rainbow Dash image gallery : Trivia *Rainbow Dash bears the name and color scheme of a fashionista earth pony from G3 and G3.5 of the same name; however, her personality has changed since then, with her personality now resembling that of Firefly, an adventurous but stubborn pegasus pony from Generation 1. Dashhome.jpg|Dash's home in Griffon the Brush Off Rainbow Dash home s1e25.png|Dash's home, in Party of One *Rainbow Dash's home is shown in Griffon the Brush Off. She lives in a white cloud-house hanging low to the ground somewhere near Ponyville. It features not only a clearly defined door and cloud columns in a classical style but rainbow-colored curves and a "stream". In Dragonshy, Rainbow Dash is able to use this stream to make rainbow-colored facepaint. Her home is shown again in Party of One, with a different design from the first. **Additionally, Rainbow Dash's home is the only home of the six mane characters in which the inside has not been shown. Except for a small scene is Swarm of the Century, when Rainbow Dash wakes up to find many parasprites on her, and her cloud bed. *Rainbow Dash claims that she was the first pony in her class to obtain her cutie mark in Call of the Cutie. In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, it appears that Hoops was the first to actually get a cutie mark, as shown around 6:44. However, it is canon that this was flight camp, and Hoops may have been from another class. *Rainbow Dash wears a black martial arts belt in Call of the Cutie. *Rainbow Dash visits her home town Cloudsdale in the episode Sonic Rainboom. *As of season one, Rainbow Dash seems to be the only pony of the main cast that does not yet have a pet. *Rainbow Dash's personalized dress, seen in Suited For Success, resembles the outfit of the comic book character The Rocketeer. *Rainbow Dash is the only pony in the main cast to have eyelashes that are completely straight. *During the Running of The Leaves in Fall Weather Friends, one can see that there are two Rainbow Dashes. References Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Characters Category:Main Cast Category:Singers